When a user enters a hospital to treat a disease or have an examination, most users get an IV administration from the first day, and a user who has undergone an operation gets an IV administration and a pain-killer injection for reducing pain in an operated portion.
In general, since the users hook an IV or a pain-killer injection to a hook positioned at an upper portion of an IV pole with wheel (IV pole stand with wheel) and moves the IV pole with holding a handle of the IV pole, there is inconvenience in use. Especially, although a patient who has undergone an operation is persuaded into exercising by a doctor, in order for the user who gets the IV administration and the pain-killer injection to go to the restroom or do light exercise in the hospital hallway with holding the IV pole with wheel, since the user needs to move with holding the IV pole with wheel and pushing it by herself or himself, there is inconvenient in use.
In order to solve the above-stated problems, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 2009-0010120 discloses an IV bag shoulder mounting device. However, in the IV bag shoulder mounting device, since an IV Bottle is unstably supported, when a patient walks, there is a problem in that the IV Bottle is shaken.
Further, since wearability of a shoulder hanging device in the supraspinatus muscle, the clavicle, and the acromion may be deteriorated, shoulder pain may be caused.